EX
by Zaidah
Summary: "Uchiha akan selalu mendapat apa yang dia mau, Akashi"/ "Maaf Uchiha, tapi aku absolute dan apa yang aku mau adalah mutlak"/ RnR? [AkaSaku or SeiSaku fict] / [Don't Like Don't Read!]


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**EX**

"Uchiha akan selalu mendapat apa yang dia mau, Akashi"/ "Maaf Uchiha, tapi aku absolute dan apa yang aku mau adalah mutlak"/ RnR?

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Sakura Haruno berjalan pelan di sebelah Kuroko Tetsuya, netra klorofilnya menatap list barang yang diperlukan. Hari ini ia akan berbelanja alat-alat atau perlangkapan gedung olahraga Teikou. Sebenarnya ini adalah jadwal Momoi Satsuki, tapi karena sepupunya yang juga berambut merah muda itu sedang keluar kota, maka ia yang menggantikannya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang sejenak.

"Ng, ada apa Sakura-san?" tanya Kuroko mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"Uh tidak, aku meras ada yang memperhatikan kita, tapi sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja," jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang menyakinkan Kuroko untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Ah baiklah, ayo kita ke bagian voli terlebih dahulu," ajak Kuroko. Tapi baru mereka akan melanjutkan melangkah handphone di genggaman kuroko berdering tanda ada pesan masuk.

_'Tetsuya-kun, kau dimana? pulanglah, bibimu akan segera melahirkan, kita akan pergi ke Osaka setelah ini.'_ Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan yang diterima Kuroko dari seseorang yang nomornya diberi nama Okaa-san.

Sakura melirik sekilas ke layar lcd handphone Kuroko lalu berujar, "Pulanglah Tetsuya-kun, aku tak masalah belanja sendirian."

Kuroko terlihat bimbang beberapa saat, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sakura belanja cukup banyak seorang diri. Tapi ibunya memintanya pulang sekarang, kalau tidak keluarganya akan menunggu lama untuk pergi ke Osaka.

"Ah maafkan aku Sakura-san, sepertinya aku memang harus pulang, sebagai gantinya akan ku telponkan Akashi-kun untuk menemanimu, apartemennya dekat dari sini," ujar Kuroko dengan raut meminta maaf.

"Hah? Akashi? Ahahaha, ti- tidak perlu menelpon Sei-kun, aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa mengatasi ini," ucap Sakura sedikit gugup. Jika ini dalam kondisi normal ia akan dengan senang hati ditemani Akashi, tapi ia sedang bertengkar dengan Akashi kemarin gara-gara pria itu terlalu overprotektif padanya.

"Tidak bisa Sakura-san, ini akan merepotkanmu, aku akan menelponkan Akashi-kun, kau tunggu saja ya, aku permisi dulu kalau begitu," balas Kuroko laku berojigi dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar sambil mengangkat smartphonenya ke telinga, sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi Akashi. Dalam hati Sakura berharap handphone Akashi lowbat, rusak, tercebur ke bak mandi atau apapun yang sekiranya membuat pria sadistic itu tak mengangkat telpon.

"Argh, sial, sepertinya aku harus segera menyelesaikan belanjaan ini sebelum Sei-kun datang," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil bergegas mengambil troli dan mulai berbelanja.

* * *

Sakura menatap ke arah dua buah tabung kok di tangannya, menimbang-nimbang mana yang harus ia beli.

"Sepertinya yang A ini lebih terpercaya, tapi yang B ini juga sering digunakan, yang mana ya," tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang A durabilitiynya lebih baik," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah samping Sakura.

"Apa? Kenapa kau disini? Dan lagi, kenapa kau masih hidup," sewot Sakura saat menyadari siapa yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke Uchiha hanya mendengus mendengar reaksi Sakura. Untuk yang menganggap Sakura berlebihan, gadis musim semi itu merasa apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar, pasalnya prodigy Uchiha itu pernah mengatakan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, jadi menemukan Sasuke masih hidup saat ini, maka hal itu perlu ditanyakan walau hanya akan menjadi bualan belaka.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya," ucap Sasuke sambil satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala musim semi Sakura, tapi langsung dihindari oleh gadis itu.

"Ck, jauh-jauh dariku, aku sudah punya pacar," ujar Sakura ketus sambil memasukkan tabung kok A kedalam trolinya lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari dia sih? Aku lebih baik darinya," tanya Sasuke kesal saat mengingat fakta bahwa Sakuranya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Kau? Lebih baik dari Akashi Seijurou? Hahhaha ngaca sana. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada Sei-kun, bahkan sifat sadistic dan gunting saktinya, dan hal yang terpenting, dia selalu menerimaku apa adanya, tidak seperti seseorang di hadapanku," jawab Sakura penuh sindiran.

Tapi sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyerah, pemuda itu tetap mengikuti Sakura.

"Aihh, kau ini kenapa mengikuti sih, jauh-jauh sana," ketus Sakura yang merasa risih.

"Orang bilang kita harus selalu mengikuti mimpi kita, _follow your dream_, dan saat ini aku melakukannya," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menggerutu kesal, kekeras kepalaan Sasuke Uchiha sangat menyebalkan, saat ini ia akan senang jika Sasuke kembali ke sifat normalnya yang dingin dan cuek.

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang semakin tidak jelas, Sakura memutuskan membiarkan saja pemuda itu mau apa, ia mendorong trolinya dengan bertingkah seolah-seolah disampingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Namun naasnya, saat ia berbelok dari stan badminton, ia menemukan Akashi Seijurou tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Sasuke tajam dengan netra heterokrom yang mengintimidasi.

"Uh Sei-kun, ha- halo," sapa Sakura gugup, dan kegugupannya semakin bertambah saat Akashi Seijurou hanya melirik tajam sekilas kearahnya, sebelum kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha, kurasa kau tau etika elite untuk menjaga jarak dengan kekasih orang," sinis Akashi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Sakura hanya akan menjadi milikmu sesaat, karena aku akan merebutnya kembali."

Sakura menoleh horor ke arah Sasuke, apa-apaan coba, dia pikir Sakura sudi kembali padanya disaat dia punya Akashi Seijurou? HELL NO!

Akashi menggeram rendah, aura Bokushi miliknya sudah terasa mendominasi, membuat Sakura jadi terintimidasi sendiri, "Cih, percaya diri sekali kau."

"Tentu saja, Uchiha akan selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan," balas Sasuke percaya diri, walau sedikit banyak ia merasa terganggu dengan aura psycopath seorang maha kaisar emperor, Akashi Seijurou.

"Kalau begitu, maaf Uchiha, tapi aku absolute, dan apa yang aku mau adalah mutlak," ucap Akashi penuh penekanan, auranya sudah tidak tertolong bagaimana pekatnya, dan netra emperor heterokromnya sudah seperti siap menguliti lawannya. Hanya tunggu waktu sampai pertengkaran benar-benar terjadi di antara keduanya.

Sakura meringis pelan melihat sisi Bokushi milik Akashi Seijurou, netra emeraldnya menatap ke sekeliling dan sepertinya mereka mulai menjadi pusat perhatian. Sial, dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Yak! Sei-kun, tolong hentikan, percuma saja meladeni kunyuk satu ini, dan kau Sasuke Uchiha, di hari kau lebih memilih Karin, kau sudah bukan apa-apa dalam hidupku, jadi buang jauh-jauh harapanmu, dan untuk kedua kalinya kukatakan, kita bukan siapa-siapa," ucap Sakura final lalu mengapit lengan Akashi dan mendorong trolinya menjauh dari sosok prodigy Uchiha itu.

* * *

Sakura terdiam canggung, di apartemen Akashi Seijurou, ia bingung harus apa dan bagaimana saat ini, belum selesai masalah kemarin, sudah bertambah saja dengan masalah si kunyuk, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ng, Sei-kun," panggil Sakura pelan pada pemuda yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan satu nampan berisi makanan.

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura setelah meletakkan makanan di meja.

"Sei-kun, aku bisa jelaskan, aku dan si Sasu-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah tertutup dengan ciuman seorang Akashi.

"Sst, aku tak suka mendengar kau menyebutkan namanya dan aku percaya padamu," balas Akashi pada gadis yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. Netra emperornya menatap dalam ke emerald yang begitu meneduhkan, dan segaris senyum tipis terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

Sakura tertegun di tempatnya, bersumpah pada Tuhan bahwa ia sangat mencintai semua yang ada dalam diri Akashi Seijurou, bahkan sifat overprotektifnya.

"Sei-kun, aku minta maaf jika aku marah padamu karena kau terlalu overprotektif, aku percaya kau melakukan itu untuk menjagaku, dan aku juga akan begitu jika aku melihatmu dengan wanita lain, jadi aku tidak akan protes padamu lagi, kumohon maafkan aku," ucap Sakura panjang lebar, dan ia merasa lebih lega setelah mengatakannya.

Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak senyum lebar, kekasihnya ini benar-benar sangat manis, "Terimakasih kau mau mengerti, aku ... sangat mecintaimu."

Dan setelahnya Akashi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, atau lebih tepatnya wajahnya yang memerah, ini pertama kalinya ia menyatakan cintanya secara jelas, karena selama ini ia lebih percaya pada _talk less do more._

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Sei-kun," balas Sakura dengan tawa riang di ujung kalimatnya, ia menarik Akashi untuk lebih mendekat padanya, dan menjatuhkan ciuman manis pada pemuda emperor itu, yang langsung dihambut hangat oleh Akashi sendiri.

Ah, sepertinya semuanya sudah kembali baik-baik saja.

**END**

Untuk siapapun yang berkenan membaca cerita absurd ini, terima kasih banyak. Semoga hari-harimu meyenangkan :")


End file.
